


family

by potterbite



Series: The story of you and me [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Oblivious Buck, and eddie ignoring his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterbite/pseuds/potterbite
Summary: Eddie prepares for his second date with Ana and Buck comes over to watch Chris.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The story of you and me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170047
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	family

When Eddie asks him if he can watch Chris, Buck happily agrees; Eddie has a second date with Ana tonight, and Buck loves hanging out with Chris so it seems like a win-win situation. 

When he gets to their house, the first sight that greets him is Eddie checking himself out in the hallway mirror, eyes flickering over to him quickly as he closes the door.

So he wolf whistles, just because he can. And Eddie, to Buck’s great enjoyment, blushes. “Looking good, Diaz.”

“It’s just a shirt,” Eddie grumbles in response, flipping his collar back and forth over the top button of the maroon shirt. 

“Keep it unbuttoned,” Buck offers. Eddie turns to him, and he shrugs. “Makes you look more disheveled.”

Eddie opens and closes his mouth a couple of times but Buck has no idea what he’s thinking. He frowns, about to ask what’s up, when Chris calls out. 

“Bucky!”

And Buck feels his insides light up, grinning with his entire body at the boy moving towards him; he meets Chris halfway and swoops him up in a hug that makes Chris giggle. Buck hasn’t seen him in almost a week, so he might be a bit too over the top. But whatever, if it makes Chris smile that big Buck doesn’t even care. 

When he puts Chris down again he turns to ask Eddie when Ana is supposed to arrive, but startles when Eddie is already looking at the two of them, gaze intense. 

He doesn’t know what to say, seeing more questions than answers in those eyes. 

There’s a knock on the door and the spell is broken. 


End file.
